


Weddings Are A Pain

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Happy times, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wizard and Spiderman join up to defeat the evil Green Goblin and witch, while falling in love along the way.</p><p>(Rythian and Duncan get drunk and stuff happens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings Are A Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is a long thing. I've been working on it for months and it's probably bad. But I had fun writing it and that's all that matters.

“It’s fine, Zoey! Everything looks fine. You looked beautiful, Fiona looked beautiful, people are happy, everything is fine.” The red-headed girl stares at me, her hair atop her head in a very intricate pattern that took /hours/ to do. Her makeup didn’t take nearly as long, since she knew she would cry and there isn’t a lot when it comes to waterproof makeup.

Her wedding dress is gone, both girls changing into more comfortable rainbow-colored dresses. Fiona comes up behind Zoey and wraps her arms around the shorter girl, being careful not to mess up her hair in any way. Fiona’s hair took equally as long, having to straighten and re-curl her hair so it fell in delicate brown waves down her back, her signature colorful headband encompassed into the look, despite the fact that it looked really out of place with her white dress.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“She’s freaking out again.”

Fiona rolls her eyes. “You need a drink. C’mon,” She pulls Zoey away, and I wave.

Looking around the rented ballroom, I’m glad to see various waiters and waitresses walking around, taking plates and cups from guests, making sure the small buffet area stays filled. I sigh, loosening my tie a tiny bit. Lewis, a good friend of mine who also is getting married in the near future, walks over. A girl, Hannah, walks over with him, their arms looped together. Hannah sports a simple light blue dress, one that matches Lewis’ tie perfectly. 

“Hey Rythian.”

I nod at the couple. “Hello Lewis. Big day coming up,” He laughs, the big day in less than two weeks.

“Yea, I think we have everything ready. It’s approaching rather quick. I’m quite nervous,” He admits. “Watching you run around doesn’t help.”

“Yea, I’m glad I won’t ever have to worry about any of this.”

“Oh come on, Ryth. Don’t be like that, you’ll find someone.”

I raise an eyebrow at Hannah’s comment. “Yea, doubtful. I’m content spending the rest of my days alone.”

Hannah playfully hits my arm, unable to respond because Nilesy is speaking into the microphone, playing deejay for the night. “Okay everybody. It’s time for the lovely couple to have their first dance as wife and wife. If you’d all gather round please.”

We all make a circle around the dance area, the photographers (HAT Photograph) making their way to the front to take plenty of pictures. The shortest member, who has been videotaping everything, moves around the floor slowly, holding the camera down by his chest. 

A smile tugs at my lips as I watch my lifelong friend move in a slow circle, looking as happy as I’ve ever seen her. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to feel like that,” A voice whispers close to my ear. 

I start, turning to stare into Hannah’s sky blue eyes. I laugh quietly and look back at the two girls who are now laughing themselves. “It would be nice, but realistically,” I shrug.

They finish their dance a few moments later, and they walk off the dance floor hand in hand. “Alright. I’ll now be taking requests. Deejay Nilesy in the house!” 

Everyone laughs, people dispersing in all directions. “I better go make sure Nilesy knows what he’s doing,” Hannah says, walking over to the man in the beige shirt and green tie.

I look around the room, deciding to check in with the kitchen to see what the food situation is. “Everything is fine,” A guy named Will tells me. “This isn’t my first wedding. Go have some fun. Let me do the worrying.”

I look around the kitchen, at the people in matching suits with the emblem of the hotel we are in sewn onto the left breast of their vest. Finally deciding everything is running smoothly enough, I exit the kitchen. 

It doesn’t take very long for people to get a bit tipsy off the free bar, paid for and catered by the Crooked Caber. 

“Hey Ravs, how’s business going?”

“Great, my whiskey’s a big hit.” I chuckle, shaking my head.

“If only they knew.”

“People love it, Rythian. And if I remember correctly,” He reaches for a glass and a bottle of amber liquid. “So do you.” 

I take the drink from his hand and take a sip, loving the burn as it goes down my throat. “Yea, I know. Thanks, Ravs.”

He nods, turning to help someone else. I sit on a stool that’s supposed to be for Ravs, opening a fresh bottle of his world famous whiskey. I watch people come and go from the bar, nodding at a few who look in my direction, making small talk to those who decide to hang around.

Ravs takes the bottle away from me after I’ve downed nearly half of it, the room spinning ever so slightly. “That’s enough,” Ravs says when I complain. “You’re drunk and I don’t want to have you throwing up everywhere, especially since I’m probably going to have to drag you home tonight and make sure you don’t die.”

“Ravs, can I tell you something,” I slur, my head lolling around to look at the Scot. He looks at me and I stand up, stumbling over to him. “Don’t tell Zoey, but I love her.”

Ravs laughs, setting me back down on the stool. “Sorry to tell ya, but she already knows.”

“Whaaat?” I hiss, looking around the room. “Did you tell her?”

“Tell her what?” I spin around way too fast, pain shooting through my head. “Rythian!”

“Zoey!” I say in a very similar tone. 

“Ravs, I asked you not to let him get drunk.” I stare at Zoey, amazed at how beautiful this girl is. She looks at me and I blink a few times. 

“What?” 

She shakes her head, smiling. “Do you want to come dance with me?”

I nod slowly as to not anger my head, taking her hand and letting her lead me out to where people are dancing to really upbeat song. 

“How much did you drink,” Zoey asks me as we find an area to stand, her arms dangling over my shoulders, my hands finding her waist. 

“Uh, dunno. Ravs gave me a glass.” I close the small gap between us, leaning down to rest my forehead against hers. Sky blue meets dark blue, lips pulled into dumb grins.

“You had more than just one glass, Ryth.” I hum, closing my eyes and enjoying life.

Half way through the next song Hannah walks over, interrupting us. Zoey pulls back and smiles. “Hey Hannah, Duncan.”

“Hey Zoey.” I look at the person named Duncan, blonde hair once carefully styled now starting to fall across his forehead. 

“Oh who’s this?” Duncan hiccups. “He’s cute.”

“Oh God,” Hannah laughs. “This isn’t what I wanted to do.”

Zoey smiles, leading us off the dance floor to a table nearby. Duncan sits down next to me, Hannah and Zoey standing on the other side of the round table. "Rythian, this is Duncan, Hannah’s brother. Duncan, this is Rythian, my bestest friend ever. I think you two will get along quite well.”

They walk away, leaving Duncan and I to grin at each other like the idiots we are. It doesn’t take long for us to start talking about nonsensical things. 

“Magic is so much better than science,” I say, attempting to push him, my hand instead falling onto his leg. I start laughing, wiggling my fingers on his leg. “Magic could turn my hand into a poisonous spider that could bite you.”

He pokes my hand. “Science would give me spider powers. I could climb walls and shoot webs at people! That would be so cool!”

“You need someone to be Green Goblin, since I’m Mary Jane.”

“Uh,” He looks around the room. “Oh! That guy, over there. The one who looks like a real badass.”

I try to follow where he is pointing, the room swaying slightly. “Teep? He could be a goblin.”

“Uh oh, you better be careful. He’s going to come get you and throw you off a building, and I’m going to have to catch you.”

I drum my fingers against his leg, poking his cheek. “The spider bit you. And since I’m a magical wizard I’m going to turn the spider back into my hand. You need a suit! We should get you a suit!” 

“I have a suit on, silly! I can wear this.” I nod a few times, looking at his body in the form fitting suit. 

“Your suit looks very nice on you. Not as nice as your face looks, but your suit is nice. So is your hair, I like it.” I run a hand through his hair, messing it up so it falls across his forehead.

He laughs. “I like your hair too. Why do you have a little bit of blonde here? All your other hair is brown.” I reach up and grab his hand, pulling it away from my hair.

“I told you I was a wizard, remember? Well, before I was a wizard I was a mortal like you. But an evil witch with red hair cursed me!” I throw my hands up, bringing his hand with me. Duncan gasps. “And when she cursed me, I got this streak in my hair. She said it’s to let other witches know that I’m hers.”

Duncan’s eyes go wide. “Is that her?” 

I see Zoey walking towards us and jump up, grabbing Duncan’s hand. “Oh no! She’s going to turn you into a wizard too!” 

We push through the crowd, twisting through the tables, Zoey calling after us. “No! You can’t turn Spider Man into a wizard!” I yell behind me. 

Teep appears in front of us, holding his hands out so I can’t get past him. “It’s the Green Goblin!”

I stop and Duncan moves in front of me. “Rythian!” Zoey calls, and I turn around to see her a table away. 

Moving so I’m in between her and Duncan, I narrow my eyes at her. We are far enough away from the crowd to not draw too much attention, most people too drunk to care. Fiona, Hannah, and Lewis are the only ones around. Fiona appears to be laughing, Hannah and Lewis looking rather embarrassed but smiling none the less.

“Rythian,” Zoey starts.

“I won’t let you turn him into a wizard too, Zoey. I love him too much for you to do that.” Zoey stops a few feet away, looking very confused. She throws a look in Lewis’ direction, Lewis hunched over from laughing so hard. “Oh, Lewis!” I turn back to Zoey and point a finger accusingly at her. “What did you do to him?! He’s dying!” 

“Use your wizard powers, Rythian! You can defeat her! I know you can! I’ll hold off the Green Goblin.” 

“Oh God, Duncan,” I hear Hannah say. 

“Rythian,” Zoey says slowly, her arms raised in surrender. 

“Use the Crucify spell, Rythian!” (Shout out to Magic Police)

My hands move to my suit pockets, checking for my wand that isn’t there. “She stole my wand! No!”

“I’ll give you your wand back if you sit down and talk to me, wizard to wizard?” She glances toward the trio, looking to them for help.

“If you take off whatever spell you put on Lewis, and promise not to harm my Duncan.” 

She laughs. “My Duncan? Uh, sure.” She wiggles her fingers in Lewis’ direction, Lewis turning away because he’s laughing again. 

“Call off the Green Goblin, too,” I add, Duncan’s butt nudging mine. 

She shakes her head. “Sure. Tee?” I look over my shoulder and see him shrug, walking around the table to stand next to Zoey. “Have a seat, Rythian.”

I narrow my eyes at her but do it anyway, Zoey sitting across from me at the rectangular table. Duncan sits down next to me, Tee wandering away after making sure we were going to comply. Fiona and Hannah sit either side of Zoey, Hannah across from Duncan. Lewis stands near the end of the table.

“Ryth, you’re hopelessly drunk. Ravs has offered- well, not offered but since it’s his fault you’re drunk and it’s my wedding night- he is going to make sure you get home. Hannah has also offered-” “I did not!” “-Hannah is going to make sure Duncan makes it home as well, because it’s her brother.”

I feel a hand on my knee and look down, Duncan’s large, calloused hand wrapping around my leg. I set my hand on his, and he turns it so we are palm to palm. I look up at Duncan as our fingers intertwine, smiling at him.

“Good lord, you two. Say goodbye, Duncan. We’re going home.” 

We look at each other, both of our eyes going wide. "I don't wanna gooooo," He whines, looking up at Hannah.

"I don't care if you want to or not, Duncan. You can see Rythian soon, okay?" I squeeze his hand, making him turn and look at me again.

I reach a hand up and brush the hair out of his face, sliding my fingers down to rest on his cheek. "Nothing will keep us apart, Duncan. I'll make sure we see each other again." The kiss is surprisingly gentle, a slight shift lining our lips up perfectly. 

We pull back and smile at each other, my hand falling into my lap where ours still rest. Duncan stands up and starts walking in the direction of the doors, our arms outstretched, our fingers reaching for each other as he walks away. I watch him go, not turning around to acknowledge Ravs until I can no longer see him.

"What Ravs," I say, finally turning around to look at my Scottish friend.

He laughs, sitting in the chair Duncan previously occupied. 

"It's about time we go home too."

Ravs tries to get me to say goodbye to Zoey, and when that doesn't work, tells me to wait by the door while he says goodbye. I try telling him not to, not wanting him to bear the wizard's curse, but he tells me that Scots can't be turned into wizards. 

He returns unharmed, to my surprise, and leads me out to his car. On the way back to my house he asks about Duncan, to which I very adamantly tell him everything I know about him, mainly talking about his body and how attractive he is. 

When we get to my place Raves unlocks the door to my apartment and leads me inside. I don't bother taking off any part of my suit, going into my room and falling face-first onto my bed. "Goodnight Ravs," I mumble, my words muffled by the blanket.

"Do you mind if I crash here for the night?" I nod, half asleep, not really sure what he asked. 

I'm not awake long enough to hear the door click shut, dreaming of a blonde-haired man.

When I wake up the next morning my head is pounding and I don't remember anything after sitting down behind the counter, a drink in hand. 

After taking a shower and changing into something much more comfortable, PJ pants and a gray sweatshirt, I go into the kitchen, not expecting someone to call my name.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," I look into the living room, slightly surprised to see Ravs on my couch. 

"Good morning to you too, Ravs." A glance at the clock tells me it isn't morning, that it hasn't been morning for a while now. "What the hell happened last night? My head is killing me."

He sits up, stretching. "Ahh, I could ask you the same thing."

I laugh, sitting down in my recliner chair. "Drinking from your own stash, again? How am I not surprised," I shake my head.

"You drank half of my 'special' whiskey, and Zoey came over and yelled at me. I remember you freaking out because I supposedly told Zoey something, but I don't know what."

I nod, looking around my somewhat cluttered apartment. "I don't want to bother Zoey; I guess we'll just be in the dark for a little while."

We are in the dark for longer than originally thought, Zoey not calling us until a few days have passed. By that time Ravs has gone back to the Crooked Caber, leaving me alone once again. 

Being alone isn't anything new to me, not after Zoey moved out. Ravs lived with me for a short while before buying the space the Crooked Caber now resides, a small apartment upstairs where he (and now Teep) live. Being a writer, living alone (as much as it sucks when it comes to paying rent and such) is preferred. Not having to worry about people interrupting, being too loud, eating my food... 

The biggest 'plus' to living alone though, by far, is not having to worry about them getting into my manuscripts. That happened once, back when Zoey was living with me and.. let's just say that didn't end too well. After that, I made sure they were hidden away in the apartment. It's not that I don't want anyone seeing my work before it's published, but.. in the story I'm currently working on there is a character similar to Zoey and a character similar to myself and they may or may not be in a situation that could only happen in an alternate universe, Zoey being gay and all. I'm not /that/ kind of writer, but it's implied. Part of the reason I write under a pen name.

Since being an independant writer means you set your own hours, I divide my time between planning what's going to happen next in my book and writing out the big confrontation between my character and one of the main antagonists of the story, something that proves to be rather difficult since I planned to make this person quite ominous, the image being replaced with a stocky-er man with shaggy blonde hair falling into friendly eyes. This man plagues me, his face one I've seen somewhere before but can't place. 

Throwing my hands up in frustration, I yell. "Christ on a bike! I don't know who you are, blonde man, but you are doing a great job at making me mad." I get another piece of paper and start writing down ideas and new character ideas for later in the story. The idea of a brief fling between my character and this guy who has been making my head spin (In more ways than one ;) haha I am a bad person) for the past few days ends up on my piece of paper but it's quickly scratched out. 'I'll let the fans decide if they want that to happen,' I think to myself, knowing how weird (not in a bad way) fanfictions can get, especially when it comes to tumblr. 

Laughing at the thought of seeing my character and this new character that both enrages and pleases me (in a totally not weird way) teamed up together, I decide to take a break from writing and make something to eat.

Ravs calls me later that night, asking if I want to come down and have a drink. I decline, the main reason being I still haven't paid my bar tab and I know that's the real reason he called and asked.

Zoey finally calls me back while I'm in the middle of writing. I almost don't answer, not wanting to be interrupted, but when I reach to turn my phone off I see Zoey's picture. Quickly answering the phone, I'm glad to hear her chirpy voice. 

The conversation consists of Zoey thanking me a bunch of times for everything and talking about how fun everything was. I'm barely able to get a word in, mostly just humming and 'yeah, okay ing until she brings up the subject of Hannah and Lewis' wedding. The wedding is on Friday, a couple days away. We make plans for when she expects me to pick up her and Fiona, the wedding starting at four and the reception at six. 

We hang up after things are figured out, leaving me to continue what I was working on previously. 

The days pass quickly and before I know it, I'm once again in my stiff suit, going to pick up Zoey and Fiona, Ravs and Tee meeting us there.

The car ride isn't long nor quiet; Zoey insisting on playing the radio loud enough to shake the car. 

We arrive and find seats near the back of the room, sitting on Lewis' side since I knew Lewis way before I knew Hannah. 

Ravs and Tee show up a few minutes before it starts, Lewis coming out and looking very dapper in suit with blue accents. He waves to me, walking to stand by Ridge, a friend(I personally don't care for him, but Lewis and him go way back, apparently) who can legally marry people. 

Music starts playing and everyone sits down and turns to watch the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle. The Maid of Honor and Best Man come first, the Maid of Honor a very short girl with even shorter black hair in a simple blue dress, the Best Man a giant compared to the girl beside him, his suit a lighter gray and blonde hair that is parted to the side. It doesn't take long for them to walk past us, the next pair coming out, then the next, continuing on until the 'Here Comes The Bride' starts to play and everyone stands.

Hannah appears, her dress all white with a long train following, her hair in a half-up half-down style. She looks very pretty, a grin on her face as she slowly walks down the aisle. I glance toward the front to look at Lewis and smile at the sight of him tearing up slightly, glancing at the Best Man. He is smiling too, the longer I look at him the more familiar he seems. 

We take a seat once Hannah gets to the front and Ridge starts doing his thing. Something about the Best Man strikes me as odd and I continue to glance at him throughout the ceremony. I tell myself I've probably seen him before or Lewis has told me about him. 

After Ridge announces them husband and wife "You may kiss the bride" and all that, we head to a similar place to where Fizo had their reception. 

Hannah has since changed into a simpler white dress similar to her original wedding dress and everyone eats a supper of chicken or steak and a salad. Lewis and Hannah both cut the three tier wedding cake and feed each other a slice, HAT Photograph back again to film and take pictures of everything. 

I watch Hannah and Lewis with envy, not finding any solace in my table; Zoey and Fiona being all cutesy together. Ravs and Teep leave after the first dance, it being friday night they would lose a lot of money if they didn't open it up. 

As if I wasn't lonely enough before, it doesn't take long for Zoey and Fiona to leave me, Zoey talking Fiona into dancing with her. They came by the table a few minutes ago; staying long enough to hand me a drink and telling me to loosen up. I roll my eyes but take the drink anyways, the alcohol not as strong nor as good as Ravs' special drink. 

That doesn't stop me from having a few more glasses than I should though, getting up and moving over to the bar where the girl with her blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail and bangs brushed to the side to reveal dazzling blue eyes pours me drinks. I think I tell her that, but I don't remember so I tell her again.

When she tells me I can't have anymore I sit there and pout at her. She eventually walks away laughing, and I throw my hands up and turn away from the bar. "Fine! The stuff over at the Crooked Caber is so much better anyways. I don't need your watered down crap."

I hear someone laugh and look around for them, the room continuing to spin even after I stopped moving, my eyes resting on a bulky-er man in a light grey suit. "It does kind of taste like piss, doesn't it?" 

I raise my eyes, not expecting this man to agree with me. 

Moving closer to him I take a seat, letting my eyes wander over him. "You should come down to the Crooked Caber some time; They have some /real/ beer." 

"Oh yea? Where's that?"

I smile, leaning towards him like it's some big secret. He leans in close too, the smell of alcohol overwhelming. "I'll gladly show you sometime, if you ever wanna..."

His breath is warm on my cheek, our lips millimeters apart. "I'd love to take you up on that offer sometime; anything else you'd be willing to show me?"

I laugh, our lips brushing ever so slightly. "Mmm, what do you want to see?"

A few minutes later we are stumbling over to where Hannah and Zoey are talking. "Zoey, I need to go home."

They turn and look at us, Hannah rolling her eyes and muttering "Oh my God," when she sees us hand in hand. 

"Why?" She can't keep the smile from her face.

"I have to show him my house. I said I would show him anything, and he wants to see my house." They burst out laughing. "What?" I turn to the man next to me to see if he knows why they are laughing.

"Uh," She looks at Hannah, who shrugs. 

"He's my brother, but that's your problem," She says.

I squeeze this guy's hand, prepared to walk home if that's what it takes. "Um, can you wait to show him your house? I don't know where Fiona is."

"Is that okay?" I ask. He nods leaning close to whisper in my ear.

"Save the bedroom for last," He mutters. I laugh, feeling my face heat. "Your face is all red," He tells me after he pulls back. 

"You two," Hannah mumbles, turning away. "That definitely is a 'you' problem, Zoey. Have fun."

We go sit down and talk about nothing until Zoey comes over and tells us it's time to go home. We say goodbye to Hannah and Lewis, Lewis laughing hysterically when we do. I don't understand why he laughed, and when I asked Zoey about it in the car she said I wouldn't understand. 

Zoey drops us off at my apartment building, saying she'll bring my car back tomorrow, her parting words "Be safe you two!" 

I'm blushing the entire way up to my apartment, Duncan (our names were swapped soon after sitting down after Zoey said we had to wait) poking my cheek and laughing at how red I was, telling me how adorable I looked.

We enter my apartment and I wave my hand in the direction of the different rooms, Duncan not seeming to really care about any of them. Somewhere along the way we ended up holding hands again, Duncan constantly tugging on my arm and pressing a kiss to my lips. 

"And this is my bedroom," I tell him, pushing the door open to reveal my mostly clean room. "Ignore the mess on my desk," I motion to my desk that is cluttered with papers from my story that I forgot to put away before.

"Wow, your room is so clean! My room is a mess." He drops my hand and takes a few steps inside, turning around slowly in a circle until he is once again facing me. He raises his arms up and I gladly walk into them, pressing my face into his chest as his arms go around my waist. "Hey Rythian?" 

"Yea," I mumble, looking up at him. (Sorry, I headcanon Rythian as kinda short. From my google searches it looks like it kinda goes either way...)

"You said you would show me anything, right?" I nod, chuckling as his nose brushes my cheek. "I'd love to see you beneath me, moaning in pleasure. Could you show me that?"

I blush bright red but nod. "I did say anything."


End file.
